Una aventura, un sueño, una realidad
by Zallvie
Summary: Alina, una jovencita de 12 años, que junto con su familia son todos unos conocedores del juego The Legend of Zelda, lleva una vida casi normal...
1. Una Vida Normal

Una aventura, un sueño, una realidad

Una vida normal

- ¡Alina! ¡Es hora de comer! – dijo una voz a lo lejos

- ¡Enseguida bajo, Mama! – dijo una niña de ojos color miel, cabello castaño, rizado y amarrado con una pequeña liga y piel aperlada. Esa era yo.

- ¡Espérame solamente 5 minutos, es lo que tardo en derrotar a Volvagia! – grite con un control de nintendo 64 en la mano

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Luego me dices como te fue y si pudiste romper el record de tu hermano!

- ¡Esta bien!

Bueno, mi nombre es Alina, creo que ya se han dado cuenta -Uu, y tengo 12 años. Mi familia y yo somos todos unos fans de Zelda. Tenemos todos los juegos y la consola necesaria para poder jugarlo... Ah! por cierto, todos los juegos los hemos acabado con todos los ítems y con todos los corazones. Una que otra vez hemos usado las guías, pero solamente cuando nos atoramos en alguna parte, después seguimos solos.

- ¡¡Muajajaja!! ¡Muere volvagia! – digo mientras veo como este monstruo se "disuelve" en lava... un poco rara su muerte siempre lo he dicho.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya lo has matado! ¡Ahora ven a comer, que se esta enfriando!

- ¡Si, ya voy! – ahí, me paro y voy a apagar el nintendo 64, enrollo el control y lo guardo junto con la consola, luego bajo para comer.

- ¿Y? ¿Pudiste romper mi record, Alina? – dijo David con un poco de comida en la boca

- Claro! Volvagia no toco ni un solo pelo de Link, y lo hice solamente con tres corazones y tu lo hiciste solamente con 5, así que hay nuevo record, hecho por mi

-¿No te toco ni tantito? – dijo impresionada Alejandra

- ¡Nop! – dije yo muy feliz

- Y bueno – dijo David – entonces la proxima semana ¿todos tienen tiempo para poder acabar el Four Swords Adventures?

- ¡Claro! Esta vez, no estaré tanto tiempo en la oficina – dijo Mama

- Puede ser. Espero que los maestros no me encarguen tanta tarea – dijo Alejandra

- Yo siempre estoy dispuesta a jugar un Zelda... así que conmigo siempre cuenten – dije yo emocionada.

Acabamos de comer y cada quien se fue a hacer sus deberes. Yo tenia mucha tarea de matemáticas en ese momento. Mama nos a recalcado mucho que la vida no es simplemente apasionarse a un simple juego... ¿dije simple? Quiero decir a un grandioso juego!

- Mmm... tengo un poco de tiempo libre, jugare... – dijo mi hermano repasando con el dedo cada juego – veamos... hace mucho que no juego el Wind Waker.

- Yo ire con mis amigas al cine – dijo Alejandra – luego vendré y jugare de nuevo el Ocarina of Time para acabármelo de nuevo! -

- ¬.¬Uu... uff... ya cámbiale no Alejandra? – dije yo sin voltear a verla

- ¡Ay! Calmate! Mejor tu cambia, y deja de jugar al Majoras Mask.

- uu me has ganado esta vez, pero tratare de no jugar tanto a ese... es que no puedo soportarlo! Es tan buena la historia!! Y mas Link cuando se convierte en... Oni Link!

- Bueno, bueno, ya me voy, por que si no Alina me va a echar su sermón de nuevo de lo "grandioso" que es el majoras mask. – dijo Alejandra y se fue.

¡Hey! ¿Están o no de acuerdo conmigo? El Majoras Mask es increíble!... bueno mejor me cayo, por que si no pasara lo que dijo Alejandra.

- ¡Ah! Por fin he acabado la horrorosa tarea de Matemáticas

- Que bueno Alina, es hora de que laves los platos – dijo Mama

- ¡¿Qué?! – grite cuando vi la enorme pila de platos en el fregadero – ¿por que hay tantos platos?

- Esque cierto hermano tuyo ¬.¬ - dijo viendo de reojo a David – no lavo los platos ayer...

- ¡Hey! – grito David

- Y cierta hermana tuya no lavo los platos anteayer, así que te toca lavar los platos de los tres días.

- ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!! – grite de nuevo – ¿y por que mejor no los pones a ellos a lavar los platos y yo lavo la porción de hoy?

- Porque este es el castigo que te tenia ¿recuerdas?

- Grr... ¡malditas Matemáticas!

Si! Malditas sean! Díganme, ¿quién rayos las invento y por que las hicieron tan difíciles? Por ellas reprobé la materia y ahora tengo que lavar los platos de tres días! También por eso fue que me encargaron tanta tarea!

- Lo bueno es que he acabado toda la tarea hoy viernes! Terminare el dia lavando platos, tendre, lógicamente, 2 dias libres! Y de levantarse tarde! Wiii! Alabo el fin de semana! – dije dando brincos

- No estes tan segura jovencita – dijo Mama con una voz escalofriante, que arruino mi momento de felicidad – durante los fines de semana me vas a ayudar, durante todo el dia, a las labores de la casa y entre semana, después de clases, dedicaras tu tiempo a estudiar, no solo matemáticas, si no todas las demás materias.

Oh no...entonces...

- Entonces, eso signifia que no podre...

- Exacto, no podras jugar mas Zelda durante esta semana.

- ¡Uuuh! Eso duele Alina! – dijo mi hermano pero yo no hice mucho caso...

¿No jugar durante toda una semana al Zelda? Esto si que es una pesadilla!... ¡oigan! Pero entonces...

- Espera Mama... se supone que esta semana nos acabaríamos el Four Swords Adventures...

- Lo se, pero acabo de descubrir que no podre, asi que sera otra semana, tendre bastante trabajo en la oficina.

Estaba perdida... ¿¡podre soportar no tocar ningun juego durante una semana!?... esperen, estoy siendo drástica... tal vez no sea tan malo... no se va a acabar el mundo... o ¿si?...

- Entonces empieza con tu castigo si quieres terminar pronto Alina.

Voltee a ver la pila de platos que ahí estaba... suspire, me puse unos guantes y empeze...

Después de tres agotadoras horas de enjabonar, enjuagar y guardar, ya había oscurecido.

- ¡Woa! Me quede traumada con una mancha de grasa terrorífica en la sarten! . podria jurar que se parecia a Ganondorf!  
Trata de olvidarlo Alina... puff... Ahora voy a cambiarme y darme un merecido descanso en la camita! -

Así fue, fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama y mi gorrito tipo Link.

Luego me recoste, y me hice la misma pregunta de todas las noches antes de quedarme dormida:

- Oh Link, ¿por qué no eres real?


	2. El encuentro

**El encuentro**

- ¡A levantarse, a levantarse Alina que ya es tarde!

- ¿Qué? – dije yo un poco dormida

- ¡Que ya te levantes!

- Aw... 5 minutitos mas ¿si mami?

- Ya es tarde para estar en la cama...

- ¿Ah¿Enserio? – luego me acerque a mi reloj...no podía creerlo...

- ¡Mama¿¿Estas loca¡Apenas son las cinco de la mañana! Es mas, ni siquiera ha salido el maldito sol!

- Pues no importa, además con esa rabieta que te dio, estas mas que despierta, aparte es el tiempo suficiente para todas las labores que tienes que hacer.

- ¡Arrg! Estúpidas matemáticas! Las odioooo!

- Báñate primero, después te daré las instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer.

Sabía que esta iba a ser la peor semana de mi vida. Y por si fuera poco, estaba de mal humor.

Con el baño me relaje un poco, pero me volví a estresar después de que mama me daba todas las instrucciones.

- Este es tu segundo día como castigo, y esta vez nadie estará en la casa, Alejandra se va a ir a la preparatoria, David a sus clases de Tae Kwon Do y de ahí se va a ver una película con sus amigos y yo, como ya te dije, estaré en la oficina todo el día. Así que nadie estará aquí para ayudarte. Los deberes que tienes hacer están sobre la mesa. Ya me voy por que se me esta haciendo tarde. Te cuidas mucho, y... sabes que esto yo lo hago por tu bien... – se fue

- ¡Ja! Claro! Lo hace por mi bien, poniéndome a hacer de sirvienta y dejar la casa reluciente! Eso es muy educativo madre mía! – dije con sarcasmo.

- Ya Ali – dijo mi hermana – no te preocupes, si llego temprano de la preparatoria, te ayudare un poco ¿si?

- Yo también, tratare de que la película que veamos sea corta y vendré a ayudarte antes que mama llegue de la oficina -

- ¡Muchas gracias! Son los mejores hermanos! – luego los abrace.

- Vamos Ali, tu puedes! – dijo mi hermana – es tiempo de irme, te cuidas!

- Yo también tengo que irme, nos vemos!

Y se fueron, dejándome sola en la casa. Me quede un momento parada y luego suspire, luego fui hacia la mesa y vi un papel enredado, que por cierto era muy grueso. Al desenrollarlo, me quería morir, era una lista interminable de deberes, decía así:

- "Alina, esta es una lista de los deberes que tienes que hacer. Puedes hacer algunos hoy y otros mañana:

° Lava tu ropa

° Recoge tu cuarto

° Barre y trapea tu cuarto

° Recoge el cuarto de tus dos hermanos

° Barre y trapea el cuarto de tus dos hermanos

° Por cierto... recoge, barre y trapea mi cuarto

° Lava el coche..."

-¿No se llevo el coche solo para que yo lo lavara? – me dije a mi misma, luego debajo de esto había un pequeño mensajito que decía:

- "Si, si, se lo que piensas, y no me lleve el coche para que tu lo lavaras..."

-Waa! Esto si que es cruel¿Por que rayos no lo lleva a un car wash?

Volví a ver el papel, abajo del pequeño mensaje, había otro mucho más pequeño, alcancé a ver que decía algo así:

- "Y no lo llevare a un car wash, es demasiado caro y ni siquiera lo limpian bien, confió en que tu lo harás mejor"

- "¡Por las diosas!" como diría Link, mi mama es muy mala! Y aun siguen muchos mas deberes! – luego seguí leyendo

"...° Barres y trapeas la sala

° Limpias la computadora

° Riegas y cortas el pasto

° Limpias la cocina

° Recoges la mesa

° Lavas el mantel

° Lavas el baño..."

- ¡aaagh¿Lavar el baño¡esto es inhumano! . - después de unos cuantos reproches míos seguí leyendo

- "° Lavas las cortinas

° Vas a la tienda y compras la despensa

° Preparas la comida

° Estudias si es que te queda tiempo

° Estudias

° Estudias

° Estudias

° Estudias..."

Desenrollé por completo el papel, el resto solo decía que estudiara! Y apenas es el maldito segundo día! Esto si que iba a ser el infierno.

- ¡Por lo menos debe de haber algo bueno entre lo malo! Eso es lo que se dice, pero en mi caso, parece que no hay nada bueno TT. Bueno, pondré algo de música mientras hago mis labores...

Fui hacia un porta CD´s mío, lo abrí y encontré mi CD favorito, lo puse en una grabadora y la encendí. Se empezó a escuchar el tema principal de Zelda.

- ¡Ah! – suspire – esa música me relaja... gracias Koji Kondo por crear un música tan maravillosa! Bueno¿con que empiezo? – mire la lista – mmm creo que empezare por algo simple, cortare y regare el pasto.

Y así fue como empecé mis labores, al finalizarlas las tachaba y seguía con otra y con otra y con otra... mientras yo escuchaba la música relajante de la villa kakariko...

Creo que después de ahí no hay nada interesante que contar... ¿o se les hace llamativo contar todo lo que hizo una niña de 12 años en la casa? Supongo que no, por que creo que muchos han pasado por eso...

Bueno como decía, no paso nada interesante después de que inicie mis labores, si no hasta cuando empecé a hacer la comida, ya había hecho casi la mitad de las tareas, así que pensé dejar la otra mitad para mañana, cuando empecé a hacer la comida eran ya las 5 de la tarde... y pensaran ¿no que tus hermanos te ayudarían¡Ja! Vaya hermanos que tengo, a las 12:00 del día me llamaron por teléfono y me echaron mil pretextos diciéndome que no podrían llegar a la casa, así que no me podrían ayudar.

Acabe de hacer la comida.

- ¡Aw! Espero que no le haya echado demasiada sal... – probé un poco la sopa y después la escupí – ¡Eww! Le eche demasiado ajo¡aaah! Esto no podría estar peor... ¡me voy a quedar sin comer! –

Ahí me levante de mi silla, recogí el plato de la mesa, lo lleve al fregadero y lo lave, luego di una ultima checada a la cocina para cerciorarme de que estuviera todo en orden. Saque el disco de la grabadora y lo puse en mi walkman. Me fui a mi cuarto y encendí mi computadora. Fui a mi fotolog de Zelda, subí una imagen y seguí publicando la historia de Minaya: Lyn, la aprendiz de Link (una grandiosa historia, por cierto)[Esta historia empezó a ser escrita en el 2006 luego, seguí escribiendo mi historia: Buscando a navi...[2006 solamente escribí un capitulo, luego de eso apague la computadora. Me dispuse a descansar un rato, si mama me regañaba, creo que no importaba, yo solamente quería un pequeño momento de descanso. Me puse mi gorrito tipo Link, y agarre un peluche de Link. Luego me recosté en mi cama, estaba adolorida de todo mi cuerpo.

Cambie la canción que estaba (la melodía del rancho Lon Lon) y mejor puse la canción de cuna de Zelda, cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

Empecé a soñar... fue el mismo sueño cotidiano de todos los días.

Todo estaba oscuro, y en medio de la oscuridad, veía algo brillante. Y la misma voz resonaba en mi cabeza:

_No temas a las fuerzas de la obscuridad, _

_no hace falta esperar_

_dentro de ti, esta la perversidad._

_Déjame salir_

_el aurora ver_

_y mostrar tu infinito poder_

_sobre El Elegido._

_Ahora tu La Elegida_

_te has de vengar._

Y después de esas escalofriantes palabras, me despertaba.

- De nuevo, ese sueño... – luego me recosté - quisiera saber que significan esas palabras... - Mi walkman seguía con la música, me arrulle de nuevo y me dormí. Esta vez dormí tranquilamente, sin ningún sueño extraño... bueno eso parece, por que después oí unas voces hablando cerca de mi...

- Crees que... ¿este muerta? – dijo una voz, que por algo, se me hacia familiar.

- ¡Ah! Por favor! No seas tonto, solamente esta dormida. – dijo una vocecita

- Jajaja, lo se, solo estaba siendo drástico, además casi no se mueve...

- ¡Jaja! Es cierto, pero parece que esta profundamente dormida... duerme igualito que tu... me acuerdo que te fui a despertar un día y se me complico bastante... recuerdas la frase: "¿Puede ser que el futuro de Hyrule pueda estar en manos de un pequeño niño perezoso?"

- Claro, claro...la primera vez que te conocí... ¡espera! Creo que esta abriendo los ojos.

Efectivamente, estaba abriendo los ojos, pues me inquieto un poco la frase que había dicho la segunda persona, estaba segura de que había escuchado esa frase en algún lado pero... ¿donde?

Al abrir los ojos vi una pequeña lucecita que volaba, y al lado estaba un adolescente, vestido con una túnica verde, orejas puntiagudas y unos hermosos ojos azules... ¡ESPEREN! Estaba describiendo a...

- ¡¡¿¿Link??!!¡¡¿¿Navi??!! – dije parándome inmediatamente de la cama

- ¡Jajaja! Ya nos descubrió, Navi – dijo Link con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- Si! Creo que sabe perfectamente quienes somos. – dijo navi parada en el hombro de Link

- ¡Por supuesto que se quienes son ustedes! – dije yo asustada – Y... no puedo creer... que ustedes dos... ¡sean reales! Pero... tal vez es otro sueño. – ahí me pellizque el brazo.

- ¡Auch!... - gemi con dolor por el fuerte pellizco.

Link y Navi se miraron confusos.

- Entonces... - me puse a reflexionar.

¡Esto **NO puede** ser posible!

- ¡Es que no puedo creerlo!


	3. Gran desilusión

**Gran Desilusión**

- **Son** **reales!... **No, NO PUEDE SER! - Dije mientras me paseaba por todo el cuarto como una lunatica, tratando de convencerme de que lo que veia no era real - Ustedes son... son... son solamente personajes ficticios sacados de un videojuego! No pueden existir... Tu! - señale a Link - peleas con monstruos, los monstruos no existen! TODO ES FICTICIO!

- Creeme - dijo Link un poco asustado por mi actitud - en Hyrule existen

- Hyrule no existe! Navi no existe! Zelda no existe! Ganondorf no existe! - dije desesperada

Navi y Link se miraron

- Como explicas entonces que estemos aqui? - dijo Navi

- Eh...! - me congele en ese momento, y vi aquella cosita que volaba por mi cuarto - supongo... que... son reales!?

- Tengo que decir otra cosa? – dijo Navi mirándome con la cabeza un poco inclinada.

Mire extrañada a Navi, me asuste un poco, pero luego empecé a reír.

- Sabia que no eras simplemente una pequeña bola brillante de color azul! – dije señalándola

- Jajajajajaja por fin! No soy el único que piensa eso! – dijo Link extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia mi, ahí, choque mi mano con la suya y comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

- Hey! - dijo Navi enojada – claro que no soy una simple bola brillante! No se burlen…

- Perdona – dijo Link mirando hacia arriba

- Lo siento, lo siento... pero vaya - mire a Link - SON REALES! Oh, por Dios... Link... Navi...! prometo no burlarme más sobre tu apariencia! – dije alzando la mano -

- Ya dijiste… -

Y despues de ese plazo de locura que me dio, epeze a disfrutar lo que parecia la cosa mas real del mundo, como por ejemplo, Navi no era una simple bola azul brillante y flotante, no señor! En realidad ella tenía unas orejas largas y puntiagudas; como las de Link, ojos, piel y cabello de color azul, una carita tierna y una sonrisa se dibujaba en ella, dirigiéndose a mi.

Suspiro y volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema de que si somos reales…

- Son 100 reales, ya me di cuenta de eso no se preocupen. Perdonen mi ataque dee locura... – le dije con una sonrisa

- Bien, ahora debes saber que eres la única persona que puede saber de nuestra existencia…

- …Y mira que tu sepas que nosotros somos reales es arriesgado – dijo Link mirándome desconfiadamente.

- Eh... esta bien, no se preocupen, puedo guardar el secreto... pero, una duda, ni siquiera Miyamoto puede saber que son reales?

Navi y Link se miraron

- No pensamos en el antes, que tonto! – dijo Link dándose un zape

- Yo te lo dije miles de veces Link! Pero no me hiciste caso, optaste por arriesgarte, tomaste la cosa muy a la ligera…

- Ya les dije que no se preocupen, guardare el secreto, a menos de que sea en extrema urgencia revelarlo, tengan confianza si?

Navi se acerco a mí, me vio… luego sonrió.

- Parece ser sincera Link, creo que podemos confiar en ella nn - dijo Navi

- De acuerdo, espero que no nos falles – dijo Link mirándome, todavía, desconfiadamente - y si somos reales...

- Ahora, pasemos al siguiente punto – dijo Navi

- Odio el siguiente punto, es muy… tonto – dijo Link con disgusto – vas a decirlo?

- No tengo opcion, tengo que decírselo – dijo Navi – bueno, el siguiente punto es que…

- Hey, hey, hey! – dijo Link – no es que tenga el deseo de interrumpirte Navi hehe… pero que es eso que traes ahí en la oreja?

- Pues… sirve para escuchar música – dije sacando el audifono de mi oreja – quieres escuchar?

Link me miro y parpadeo un par de veces mientras alzaba una ceja, luego miro a navi y empezó a reír.

- Jajaja, no, ya, enserio, para que sirve eh? No creas que soy tonto…

- Es que te estoy diciendo la verdad! – le dije – mira!

Ahí, sin esperar nada, le puse la bocinita en la oreja de Link, que por cierto… era 100 carne y hueso, no era de platico, ni de algodón, ni de tela, era real! De un autentico Hylian.

Después de eso, Link miro hacia arriba, abrio su boca, asombrado y me vio

- Oh diosas! Es cierto – dijo Link – Navi, esta chica es sorprendente!

- chica? – dije enojada

- En serio se oye música de ahí? – dijo Navi, me dio la impresión de que ya había olvidado por completo el tan mencionado siguiente punto – haber! Yo quiero oír!

- Mira Navi –dijo Link – la chica…

- CHICA!? – dije enojada de nuevo

- … trae otro de estos, pídele que te lo de – dijo mirándome de reojo.

Desde ese momento, pense en el raro comportamiento de Link, en todos los fics que yo conozco, lo ponen tan carismático y alegre, pero en realidad era fastidioso… me decepcione.

- Oye – me dijo Navi - me podrías prestar tu…

- Claro, toma. – le dije a Navi, pero mirando a Link con el ceño fruncido

- Que pasa? – me dijo Navi

- Oye, Link es así todo el tiempo?

- Como? Engreído y presumido? Si es eso, la respuesta es si, pero te vas acostumbrando…

- Pero…

- Peeero! – dijo Navi bajando la voz – no te preocupes, cuando platicas con el por primera vez, suele que sea engreído, presumido, pesado, fastidioso y todos los sinónimos que se te puedan ocurrir para una persona como el. Imagínate el martirio que sufrí cuando viaje con el, pero cuando nos fuimos conociendo, cambio su forma de ser. Así que no esperes que te trate con un respeto ahorita. – luego me guiño el ojo y se dirigió a donde estaba Link y le pidió que le acomodara la bocinita.

- Ni siquiera ESA CHICA –dijo señalándome - te pudo hacer ese favor, Navi?

Aaargh! No saben las ganas que tenia de golpearlo!

- No fue eso, Link, solo que no quería causarle molestias – dijo Navi

- Ay! Navi, siempre tan buena y noble! nn – dijo Link – mira… umm – luego me miro – oye CHICA!

- gr., maldita sea… - murmure

- Sabes donde puede estar Navi cómoda para que pueda escuchar esto?

- Ven Navi – le dije sin mirar a Link – siéntate aquí, estarás cómoda en mi cama.

Cuando apenas Navi se iba a sentar en mi cama Link corrió, me empujo (grr) y agarro a Navi antes de tocar la cama.

- Uff… estuvo cerca, Navi! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te debes acostar en una cama donde haya quiensabeque parásitos rondando por ahí?!

Me contuve, creo que iba a estallar… Al ver mi reacción Navi grito:

- Ya Link! Si no te comportas y no dejas de molestarla, no sabes como te va a ir con la princesa Zelda!

Link se cruzo de brazos, se quito la bocinita del walkman, fue hacia un rincón, apenas iba a sentarse pero miro hacia atrás y, según el, empezó a sacudir con su mano, después se dejo caer.

- Todo controlado! nn si te molesta me avisas si? – dijo Navi, mientras se sentaba en la cama, puso la bocinita cerca de ella y empezó a escuchar – wow! Vaya tecnología que tienen! De donde sacaste esto?

Al hacer esa pregunta, Link inmediatamente volteo a verme, en señal de que le interesaba.

- Pues…

El problema era que… como rayos explicarías a dos personas, que seguramente no conocen la electricidad en su época?

- Tratare de explicar lo mas simple posible…

- Menos habla y mas explicación – dijo Link impaciente.

- Pues así menos explico chico con falda! – le dije

Navi y Link me miraron y hubo silencio durante cinco minutos. Me sentí mal al principio, mira que insultar a mi héroe preferido, pensé que nunca en mi vida lo haría, pero no podía más…

- Tu te lo buscaste Link – dijo Navi rompiendo el silencio – no le hagas caso, sigue explicando.

- … Bien – dije mirando a Link, quien me seguía observando de una manera extraña – Veraz NAVI… metí este disco en esa cosa que esta por allá. Mi aparato preferido, la poderosa computadora

Navi me miro desconcertada

- Bueno, no me hagas caso - dije a Navi - metí este disco en la computadora, seleccione las canciones y después de unos cuantos clics, saque el disco y ahora puedo escuchar la música con ayuda de esto – dije alzando el walkman - en donde se pueden escuchar las cnciones grabadas del disco. Porsupuesto que ya esto es muy anticuado, solo que mi mama no quiere comprarme un iPod. uu

- Jejeje – rió Link – es la explicación más estupida que he escuchado.

- Pues ya la escuchaste, así que mejor cállate…

Navi se acerco y me dijo:

- Buena explicación Alina nn ahora, quería pedirte permiso para ver si me puedes dejar usar este aparato...

- Con todo gusto Navi. – le dije

- Gracias! – Después bajo su voz – buena suerte con Link – y me guiñó el ojo, luego se fue a sentar en la cama y empezó a oír las canciones.

Que habrá querido decir con "suerte con Link"? no pretendra que platique con el o si? Ya con esos 30 minutos y Link era el peor hombre en la faz de la Tierra (o Hyrule), y quiere que entable una conversación con el?...

Pensándolo de otro modo, siempre he querido charlar con el sobre todas mis dudas, pero yo pensaba que su forma de ser era… diferente, ahora que lo conozco es un terrible dolor de cabeza, admiro a Navi por soportarlo durante 7 años.

Mire a Link, y como si no quisiera que me diera cuenta de que el me miraba, miro hacia otro lado. Lo seguí observando y pensando, como podría empezar con nuestra conversación después de lo mal que nos habíamos hablado? Claro, el más que yo… Mire al suelo y me crucé de brazos, volví a ver a Link… solo estaba ahí sentado mirando con detenimiento mi cuarto, después me vio.

- Que tanto me ves eh? – dijo con disgusto

- Los changos que traes en la cara – le dije

- Ja, ja, ja… que chistosa – dijo Link con sarcasmo, después desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Al ver que era imposible platicar con el, me senté en la cama resignada. Puse mis manos sobre mis piernas y mire hacia arriba… todavía seguía pensando como podría entablar una conversación con el. Después de tanto pensar, decidí empezar la conversación con una pregunta obvia.

Me pare de la cama, me dirigí hacia donde el estaba y suspire.

- Y ahora, tu que traes eh? – me pregunto Link.

- Me puedo sentar a tu lado? – le dije con una amplia sonrisa, claro que fingida, pero Link se dio cuenta.

- Eres una hipócrita, lo sabias? – me dijo Link mirándome con cara de confusión.

Golpe bajo, me habían dicho hipócrita mil veces, pero que me lo dijera mi héroe favorito… bueno, relativamente hablando. Así, pensé en seguirle la corriente.

- De acuerdo, como quiera me sentare, despues de todo es mi cuarto y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera en el.

- Como sea – me dijo – haré como que ni siquiera estas aquí, anda siéntate… para mi no existirás.

Todo eso me dolía… por que tanto desprecio?

Al sentarme, me puse roja! Me había sentado cerca de el héroe del tiempo! Bueno, aunque como el lo había dicho, era como si el no lo notara. Decidí empezar la conversación…

- Oye Link, por que tanto desprecio hacia mi? - le pregunte

- …

Link miraba hacia arriba y luego hacia un lado, pero nunca hacia donde yo estaba. Luego dijo:

- Aargh! Maldito mosquito! Deja de zumbar por aquí, no ves que MOLESTAS! – grito.

Vi que era imposible… no pude contenerme mas, a pesar de que me había maltratado y gritado durante estos 5 minutos, todavía sentía el entusiasmo… imagínate ver a tu héroe Link y que no te haga caso... Había esperado todo este tiempo… esperando a que mi sueño se realizara… y ahora que es real… el me desprecia.

Empecé a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, repasando esto ultimo en mi cabeza… sentía un dolor grandísimo… empecé a llorar mas y mas. Después Link me vio y empezó a reír.

- Jajaja, ahora por que estas llorando! – dijo Link – ya! No finjas mas.

- Si Link – le dije con el nudo en la garganta – voy a seguir llorando, ya que, según tu, para ti yo no existo, no es así?

Ahí, junte mis rodillas y baje mi cabeza, de modo que no veía nada… estaba triste… no quería ver a nadie, ni escuchar, mi sueño echo realidad, estaba echo una pesadilla. Llore amargamente durante cinco minutos, después oí la voz de Link.

- Oye, oye! – me dijo con un tono de voz diferente con el que me había estado hablando – que te pasa? Ahora puedo ver que en realidad no estabas fingiendo…

Ahí, toda mi tristeza se convirtió en enojo, alcé mi cabeza y vi a Link enfrente de mi con una cara de compasión. No lo pensé dos veces y le grite en la cara:

- CLARO QUE NO ESTABA FINGIENDO IDIOTA! MI GRANDIOSO SUEÑO QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN REALIDAD, TU LO HAS HECHO TRIZAS! TE DETESTO LINK!

Link me vio con cara de preocupación, luego me pregunto:

- y cual era tu sueño?

- Mi… mi sueño… era conocerte a ti… pensando que eras una grandiosa persona, una persona noble y humilde, que ayudaba a los demas… pero ahora que te veo en realidad, eres un maldito insensible tonto… que juzgas a las personas antes de conocerlas… - ahí, no me salio mas, cubri mi cara con mis manos y segui llorando.

Link me miro desconcertado… era lógico, es un tonto…

- Lo siento mucho – dijo triste mirando hacia abajo – no pensaba que decepcionaría a alguien de esta forma

- Pues ya lo has hecho, contento?


	4. ¿Adios por siempre?

**¿Adios por Siempre?**

Link empezó a parpadear un poco, totalmente desconcertado.

Yo por mi parte, me puse de pie y me senté en mi cama, lo único que quería era estar lejos de el, baje la vista y, por una extraña razón, mire mis manos. Estaban temblando.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto la dulce voz de Navi -

- Nada – le respondí – no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño disgusto. -

- Querrás decir un GRAN disgusto – contestó Navi – y debo decir que me has sorprendido, no había visto a Link tan… triste desde hace tiempo. -

- ¿Y que? – le dije fríamente mientras veía a Link – a nadie le importa eso

En ese instante, Navi se puso frente a mí y cruzo sus brazos mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Si son tal para cual – me dijo Navi –

- ¿Por que lo dices? – le conteste enojada

- Si! – me replico Navi – Link que te molesta y es inmaduro, y tu te haces la ofendida y la que no quiere aceptar disculpas

Agache mi cabeza… ¿Navi tendría razón?

Pero creo que esa pregunta rondando en mi cabeza nunca iba a responderse, por que en ese momento se oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la entrada de mi casa

Link se levanto de golpe y me miro, mientras Navi se fue rápidamente a donde estaba este y se escondió bajo su gorro.

- Alina! Hemos llegado!

Silencio. Link miro a todas partes, luego se acerco a mí y me dijo:

- Entiendo lo que ha pasado últimamente entre tu y yo, pero esto es urgente – luego me tomo de los hombros con sus dos brazos – Rápido! yo y Navi debemos escondernos!

Me quede inerte ante tales palabras de Link… ¿el siendo amable? Pero¿por que razón? Ahí, me acorde de lo que les había prometido: Nadie debía enterarse de que ellos eran reales. Entonces reaccione, no lo hacia por Link, si no por Navi… bueno, eso pensaba yo. Lo que importaba era que ya había hecho una promesa y no iba a romperla…

- Alina ¿estas ahí?

…Y tenia que apurarme! Mis hermanos iban subiendo las escaleras.

- Mmm… de acuerdo! – dije apurada – Link, anda métete en mi closet!

- ¿En tu closet? – dijo Link desconcertado - ¿Que es eso?

- Shh! Cállate! – le dije – y métete de una vez!

Después de unos cuantos empujones, se apresuro a meterse en mi closet (¿mencione que era muy pequeño?)

- ¿Navi esta bien? – le pregunte

Link solo se limito a afirmar con su cabeza, estaba tratándose de acomodar en un espacio muy pequeño para el (¿quien le manda venir a mi época en su etapa adulta?)

- Ten cuidado, ya voy a cerrar la puerta – le dije - la cerrare con cuidado para no lastimarte…

- Alina! – grito David

En ese momento, sin querer, cerré la puerta de golpe. Se oyó un leve "ouch!" desde adentro… ¿Hey¿Me iba a arriesgar a cerrar la puerta lentamente y que vieran a Link en un closet?

- Hey! Hola chicos! No pensé que llegarían tan temprano! Uu

- ¿Temprano? – dijo extrañada Alejandra – pero si son las diez de la noche!

- ¿Que? – dije sorprendida, pero enseguida reaccione – Ah! Si claro, ya lo sabia! Quiero decir… temprano en relación a la hora que llegas Alejandra Uu

- Umm… Bueno – contesto Alejandra – como sea¿acabaste con todos los deberes que te dejo mama?

- Diablos, se me olvido por completo! – grite – y todo por cierta persona!

- ¿Que persona? – dijo David –

- Ehh… una persona… una persona… que me gusta de la escuela! – Dije de inmediato – tu sabes… la adolescencia... pensar en otra persona te distrae… n////n

Mis hermanos me miraron raro. Tenían razón¿que tipo de persona idiota diría eso?

- Uuuuhhh! Con que andas enamorada¿eh? – dijo Alejandra con una amplia sonrisa – ¿y se puede saber quien es?

- Umm o///o – dije nerviosa - pues…

La verdad, era que si, me gustaba alguien de la escuela. No quería decirlo a nadie en ese momento.

- Emm… pues¿para que quieres saberlo? – le dije mas sonrojada aun

- Simplemente curiosidad – me dijo Alejandra – solamente dime el nombre, es lógico que no conozco a nadie de tu escuela, así que no te preocupes.

Lo que decía Alejandra era cierto, y tenía sentido, así que tome aire y le dije el nombre de aquella persona tan amada que yo tenía en secreto:

- Pues… se llama Andrés – dije mas sonrojada que la vez anterior – pero no le digas a nadie!

- Vaya! Pero que bonito nombre tiene! – me dijo mi hermana alzando la ceja – y no te preocupes, puedo guardar el secreto.

- Y yo también – dijo mi hermano un poco olvidado - soy de palabra, así que no te preocupes.

Si me dijeron que me iban a ayudar a limpiar¿acaso debo pensar que cumplirán esta vez? Bueno, si lo dicen a alguien, no creo que corra mucho riesgo.

- Bueno Alina – continuo mi hermana – y que…?

- Ouch! –

- Hey! – dijo David – que fue eso?

Vaya oído que tiene mi hermano.

- Que? – le dije nerviosa – que oíste? Yo no oí nada! Debes estar alucinando!

- Sonó como si alguien se quejara – dijo Alejandra mirando a todos lados

- Quejarse? No! No, no, fue un ruido hecho por mi, es que… - tenia que inventarme una excusa – me machuque con la puerta del closet hace un buen rato, y me sigue doliendo, "ouch" jeje Uu

- No necesitas una bandita? – pregunto David

- No, gracias, pronto pasara

Después de eso, se quedaron en la puerta examinando mi cuarto. Para que, no lo se, pero es una costumbre que tienen esos dos.

- Ahhh! Bueno, yo me voy a dormir – dijo David bostezando – buenas noches!

- Buenas noches! – le dijimos mi hermana y yo

Alejandra se quedo observándome. Me urgía que se fuera! Imagínate como se la debería estar pasando el pobre de Link! En un espacio tan pequeño…

Pero que estoy diciendo¿yo preocupándome por Link cuando este me trato tan mal? Aun así, Navi no tiene la culpa de que ese orejón sea tan mal portado.

- Bueno, me voy a la cama – hablo por fin Alejandra - pero antes déjame buscar en tu closet mis pantuflas…

- NO! – le dije gritando

- ¿Por que? – me contesto aturdida

- Por que… creo que están debajo de la cama! Búscalas, por ahí deben de estar

Ahí, cuando Alejandra se agacho, abrí el closet, agarre las pantuflas y lo cerré de nuevo.

- No hay nada! – repelo Alejandra – segura que no están en el closet?

- Mira! – le dije levantando las pantuflas – que graan casualidad! las encontré en el closet, parece que busque mal Uu

Alejandra me miro raro, luego frunció el entrecejo

-Ya, dámelas – me dijo con un tono de voz diferente

Le pase las pantuflas, me las arrebato y se fue de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe, creo que esta de mas decir que se había enojado. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Debía asegurarme de que los dos se hubieran ido a dormir y no se movieran de sus camas. Permanecí vigilando durante 5 minutos, y en la casa no se oyó más ruido. Suspire y después me dirigí al closet y lo abrí. Fue impresionante la reacción de Link al salir de ahí.

- ¿Ya no hay peligro? – fueron las primeras palabras de el

- N… no, no te preocupes, mis hermanos han ido a dormir.

- Que bien – me dijo

- O…oye Link… como puedes salir como si nada de un lugar tan pequeño?

- Ah! No lo se, es raro por que siempre que me meto a lugares pequeños durante tanto tiempo, no me duele nada.

- Ahm, elasticidad – le conteste mirando el suelo

- ¿que es eso? – dijo Navi saliendo del sombrero de Link

- Es una cualidad que tienen algunas personas, como Link, cualquier persona que se hubiera metido en un lugar como el closet, hubiera salido muy adolorido de todo su cuerpo.

- Mmm – se quedo pensando Link por unos instantes – no entendí nada, sigues siendo mala explicando

- Ya, esta bien. Como sea, no tiene caso que un adolescente como tú trate de entenderlo

- ¿Y siempre eres de esa actitud cuando piensas en... Andrés? – me dijo Link con aire despectivo

- Eso a ti no te importa

- Hey! Ya, cálmense. Tu Link, Alina te hizo el grandísimo favor de ayudarte y le contestas así, y tu Alina, que le sigues el juego a este. Parecen niños chiquitos desdichados

Parece que Link nunca iba a cambiar su manera de ser

- Aw! bueno, no se ustedes – dijo Link – pero ya estoy cansado, y sobre todo de cierta "chica" que solo se queja todo el día

- Uff! Sabes algo Link, yo también estoy muuuuy cansada! – le dije bostezando - Y creo saber el motivo, es una cosita con una faldita verde y un gorro horrible de color verde, creo que sabes a que me refiero, no es así?

- Mmm, yo no veo a nadie que tenga faldita y gorro de color verde. Yo solo veo a una persona con una TUNICA con la famosísima espada maestra y un escudo Hylian y un gorrito que termina en punta de un color verde que le queda perfecto – dijo Link acomodándose el gorro.

- ¬¬ si, claro, a mi me gusta mucho el verde, pero en ti se ve horrible – le dije viéndolo de reojo

- Lo que pasa es que estas celosa

- Ni quien este celoso de esa túnica terrible – le dije, casi sin creer lo que había salido de mi boca.

Yo deseaba desde pequeña tener una túnica idéntica a la de Link

- Puff – dijo Navi – creo que esta discusión no va a acabar nunca, así que creo que mejor nos vamos, Link

- Creo que tienes razón Navi – le contesto Link

Se iban… SE IBAN! No! No se vayan! - ¿Pero como decir eso enfrente de Link?

- - ¿Y… volveré a verlos? – les dije con una gran esperanza y con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca

Link y Navi se miraron. Link soltó una leve risita mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi.

- Emm… – dijo Navi mientras se acercaba hacia mi volando despacio – lo mas probable, es que no…

- No?! Por que! – le dije empezando a soltar unas leves lagrimas

- Por que… recuerdas el "punto numero dos"? – me dijo Navi

- S…si, que tiene?

- Se supone – respondió Link viendo hacia arriba – que no debemos ver a nadie en tu mundo. Asi que Navi y yo decidimos no hacer caso a esa regla durante esta vez. Pero ahora vemos que fue un "intento fallido", fuimos a dar contigo, y para ser sincero, no me la pase nada bien

A esto ultimo, no me sentí herida, pues Link lo había dicho como si lo lamentara y quisiera que no hubiera pasado así.

- Yo también hubiera querido que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera – le dije mientras cerraba los ojos, luego los volví a abrir

Después de eso, hubo silencio, vi como Link me veía. Ahí, no me aguante mas, fui hacia Link, me pare enfrente de el y lo abrace.

- Por cierto – le dije llorando – antes de que se vallan, me llamo Alina, mucho gusto en conocerlos

Ahí abrace mas fuerte a Link, y después de unos segundos el me abrazo también y me dijo:

- Yo me llamo Link, mucho gusto en conocerte Alina

En ese momento, me di cuenta que Link no era tan malo como el pretendía serlo, en el fondo (uff! Muy, muy en el fondo, creo que tendrías que excavar 1000 metros bajo tierra) el era, en realidad, esa persona sensible que todo el mundo conoce.

Después de unos minutos, nos separamos.

- Bueno, creo que este es el adiós – dijo Navi acercándose

- Navi – le dije – siempre te había querido decir una cosa, podrías escucharme antes de que te vayas?

- Claro -

- No importa lo que digan los demás, tu siempre fuiste una gran ayuda para Link, de echo, me gustaría tener un hada como los kokiri – le dije mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Muchas gracias Alina, pero lamentablemente no eres una kokiri y…

- Si, lo se. Pero bueno, eso es lo de menos. Cuídate mucho Navi

- Gracias Alina, tu también. Sigue siendo así de buena, ah! Y mucha suerte con Andrés

Me sonroje... tal vez estuvo de mas decir eso.

- Lista Navi? – le dijo Link mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos

- Ya, lista…

Después, los dos me miraron.

- Hasta luego, Alina – me dijo Link haciendo una seña

Y luego, con un movimiento bastante raro que hizo Link con las manos, desaparecieron.

Después de eso, me quede parada, en la misma posición, parpadee un par de veces y luego fui a mi cama y me recosté. Repase las últimas palabras de Link en mi mente.

- "Hasta luego, Alina" – dije en voz baja. Después me quede pensando unos instantes, queriendo encontrar una clave en esto. Y después de unos minutos, salte de mi cama alegremente, había captado por fin el mensaje de Link.

- Un "hasta luego" no es un adiós definitivo – me dije a mi misma emocionada – eso quiere decir… que volveré a verlo!!


	5. Un Rayo de Luz

Un Rayito de Luz

- Psst! Hey! Alina! – me dijo una voz conocida

- Ah? Eres… eres tu Navi?! – conteste levantándome y abriendo los ojos

- Navi? Ja! Claro que no – respondió – vaya que alucinas y bastante, soy yo, tu hermana Alejandra

- Ahhh, que quieres? – le conteste mientras me recostaba de nuevo, poniéndome la almohada en la cara.

- Uy! Que humor traes! – me dijo poniéndose de pie – solo vengo a avisarte que si quieres terminar pronto las labores que te dejo mama, te levantes ya.

- Aww… que hora es?

- Las 9 de la mañana – dijo mirando el reloj

- Pfff… ya, esta bien – le dije mientras me paraba de la cama - y mama?

- Se fue a la oficina desde temprano – y luego con una leve sonrisa siguió – me dijo que te levantara desde las seis de la mañana, pero tuve compasión de ti, se lo que se siente, y no quiero que mi pequeña hermana pase por lo mismo

Después de eso, me dio un abrazo. Si, mi hermana es la mejor y la quiero mucho, tanto que le puedo confiar todo. De hecho, a ella le tengo más confianza que a mi mama.

- Muchas gracias – susurre mientras me cobijaba en sus brazos

- De nada hermanita tu cuenta conmigo, si?

Afirme con la cabeza. Luego me hizo un guiño y se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Ale! – le grite

- Si?

- Bueno… pues…

No sabia como decirlo… lo pensé varias veces. Debía decirle que Link y Navi habían estado ahí?

- No, nada, olvídalo – le dije mientras me ponia un poco roja

- Estas segura? – contesto, me dirigia una mirada dudosa

- Segura, lo que te iba a decir era una tontería – le conteste sin voltearla a ver – no te preocupes.

- Bueno – me dijo – como sea, si necesitas algo, llámame de acuerdo? Yo y David ya nos vamos.

- Ya, esta bien. No se preocupen. Adiós!

- Adiós! Te cuidas

Y se cerró la puerta.

Hice bien en no haberle comentado sobre lo de ayer? Tal vez si, y tal vez no. Pero puedo justificar por que no.

Para empezar, no estaba segura si lo del día anterior había sido un sueño. Segundo, si eso había sido "real" había prometido no decirlo a nadie. Tercero, no creo que Alejandra me crea una cosa como esa. Quien diría que Link y Navi son reales? Así que pensé que era mejor no decir nada, y tenerlo en mi corazón como una grandiosa experiencia. Decidida, me cambie y empecé lo que había dejado pendiente.

- Veamos la lista – repase con el dedo la lista - de acuerdo, me quede en limpiar la computadora. Eh? Que bueno que deje las tareas fáciles al ultimo

Y así, empecé y bla, bla… limpiar en círculos… uy! Si, me acorde del señor Miyagi (Karate Kid) aunque debo admitir que no funciona del todo bien…

- Genial! Las 4 de la tarde! Aahhhh! Deje la casa rechinando de limpio. Wujuu! No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer! – dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura y dando un respiro - pero ahora, toca estudiar matemáticas… y que tal si repruebo una vez mas? – luego saque la lengua – no, no puedo reprobar matemáticas de nuevo, lo prometí a mama. Pero los problemas son muy difíciles! Haber…

Fui hacia mi mochila y saque mi libreta. Luego escribí:

- "Cuanto es 2 2?" claro que la respuesta es cuatro… aahm! Uu creo que eso no es de mi nivel, por Dios! Estoy en 1ero de secundaria! No es posible que no sepa matemáticas!... Ya! Esto es serio, debo aprender números! Veamos el bendito Internet…

Explorando, explorando, encontré uno que otro problema. Los apuntaba en mi libreta y los resolvia, aunque todos me daban, por alguna extraña razón, error

Cerré mis libretas, mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Y mi mama quiere que sea contadora cuando sea grande…

- Awww! – dije bostezando – ahora que hago? Apenas son las 5 de la tarde… y mañana ya empiezan de nuevo las malditas clases… vaya fin de semana. Creo que ire un rato a mi cuarto. Y voy a averiguar si lo que paso anoche fue verdad -

Subí a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue abrir mi closet. Lo vi un poco desordenado, como una pequeña señal de que alguien estaba ahí. Hice una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego vi el walkman en el buró, lo encendí y estaba la misma música de anoche. Otra señal mas.

- Ya! Esta bien! – dije dando un brinco de felicidad – si vinieron! Si estuvieron aquí! Pero... lo que no me explico es; como pudieron transportarse de un lugar a otro, con un simple movimiento de manos de Link? Acaso habrá usado magia? Pero según yo, Link… si sabe usar magia? –

Miles de preguntas surgían, pero no me importaba responderlas en ese momento, ahora lo que quería era saber si había una forma de llegar a Hyrule…

-…pues si ellos pudieron llegar desde su mundo hasta aquí, debe haber una forma de llegar hasta alla… el problema es, como? – pase mi mano sobre mi cabello - Mmm… tal vez solo se puede transportar de aquí hasta Hyrule con lo que hizo Link – empece a hacer una serie de movimientos con las manos – haber, primero las cruzo asi… o así? Y luego esta fue para arriba… una torsión de manos… T.T no funciona –

Maldita sea mi suerte, no quería perder las esperanzas de que Link vendría de nuevo, o al menos Navi.

Daba vueltas por toda la habitación. Como llegar a Hyrule? Esa era la pregunta principal.

- A menos que no exista Hyrule… nah! No lo creo, Hyrule tiene que existir – di un gran suspiro, luego me dirigí al lugar donde habían desaparecido Navi y Link – Humm… pues no veo ni rastro de polvo. Tengo que hallar algo… esperen!

Recordé que Link había sacado algo de uno de sus bolsillos, tal vez esa era la clave.

- Bueno, así que ya esta, sin esa "cosa" en particular, creo que me será imposible llegar hasta "allá"… si es que existe ese "allá"… por que ni siquiera estoy segura si ese "allá" existe…

Alce una ceja. Nada que hacer en ese momento, bueno, excepto estudiar matemáticas. Pero eso era una perdida de tiempo. Me recosté en mi cama, y después de un rato, el silencio de la habitación se rompió cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…"

- No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, por que no deja de sonar? – dije irritada

"Ring… Ring… Ring…"

Decidí contestar el teléfono, total, estaba aburrida.

- Hola?

- Si? Se encuentra Alina? – dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- Aham? – la voz me sonaba conocida – quien le habla?

- Soy Arturo, Alina. Ya, di que si estas.

- Ah! – dije contenta – Arturo! Como estas! Tanto tiempo…

- Si, desde el viernes que no nos vemos, o si, mucho tiempo…

- Hey! No te puedo extrañar, por que ya te enojas!

- Erm… - empezó a sonar nervioso – no importa…

Cabe aclarar que yo y Arturo somos amigos de la infancia… así que yo lo aprecio mucho.

- Y dime – le conteste – para que me hablabas?

- Umm… bueno, es que… te acuerdas que habíamos planeado un paseo entre nosotros…? – hizo una pausa, después oí en el teléfono otras voces, después siguió hablando – entre nosotros y los demás chicos?

- Aaah! Si. No se había podido hacer antes. Se supone que para este tipo de paseos tenemos que ir todos, y si no va una persona, el paseo no se hace… - luego dije un poco triste – así que si están planeando hacer uno ahora… creo que no podré, estoy castigada…

- Es por eso que te estamos hablando – dijo alegre – todos los chicos nos enteramos que estabas castigada, y por mucha casualidad, todos estamos libres de compromiso el viernes siguiente. Así que pensamos que tal vez, para esa fecha ya no estarías castigada. O si?

Lo pensé por un momento.

"- No estés tan segura jovencita – dijo Mama con una voz escalofriante, que arruino mi momento de felicidad – durante los fines de semana me vas a ayudar, durante todo el día, a las labores de la casa y entre semana, después de clases, dedicaras tu tiempo a estudiar, no solo matemáticas, si no todas las demás materias."

Esas fueron las palabras de Mama… sonaba un poco difícil. Pero ya hacia mucho que no hacíamos uno de esos paseos, y estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de ir a uno de nuevo. Solo tendría que estudiar muy bien cada materia y traerle en esta semana a mama las mejores calificaciones, para que asi, me deje ir al paseo.

- No – le conteste después – no lo estaré, así que cuenten conmigo para ese paseo.

- De acuerdo! – contesto, y después se oyeron unos cuantos gritos de felicidad

- Ahm? Quien esta contigo?

- Ah! Son todos! Vinieron todos a reunirse a mi casa, y decidí llamarte para ver si podías…

- Están todos los chicos ahí? Aww! - que emoción! Mándales un saludo de mi parte.

- Ya, esta bien que bueno que puedas venir Alina – dijo - entonces recuérdalo. Será el próximo viernes, nos reuniremos en la estación del metro de siempre a la 1:00 p.m. Ahí, decidiremos a donde ir, lo más probable es que sea al patinadero.

- Genial! Entonces ahí los veré

- Bien… - hizo una breve pausa – entonces… te veré en la escuela el Lunes con los demás, bien?

- Si!

- Ahm… bueno, te cuidas mucho, te quiero! Adiós!

- Igualmente, los quiero a todos! Adiós!

Colgué el teléfono. Por fin, una buena noticia en todo el fin de semana. Lo complicado será estudiar. Pero bueno, cabe destacar que en todas las materias soy buena, la única que se me complica es matemáticas. Así que solo tendré que concentrarme en esa…

- Bueno. Aquí se termina todo – di un respiro – seria genial poder estudiar al aire libre, como en los campos de Hyrule… creo que así tendría mas concentración… pero bueno, mantengo la esperanza de que algún día así será –

Me levante de la cama. Tenía hambre en ese momento, así que iría por un plato de comida. Pero en ese instante y por la nada, empezó a aparecer una silueta en el centro de mi cuarto, la cual enseguida reconocí. Pero antes de decir nada, fijo su mirada en mi y me dijo…

- Hey! Hola Alina!

No podía creerlo… era otra vez el! Claro, tal y como había dicho, regresaría. Tome todo el aire y grite emocionada:

- LINK!


	6. El campo Hyrule

**El Campo Hyrule**

* * *

La direccion que se encuentra en este capitulo solo es una muestra como para que se imaginen el mensaje ññ En fin... Sigan disfrutando de la historia

* * *

Link¡si! Era realmente el, y como el lo había dicho¡vino de nuevo!

- ¡Link! – murmure mas emocionada que nada – estas aquí de nuevo…

- Ah, si – dijo con desprecio – pero ni te hagas ilusiones, que ya me voy

El corazón me dio un vuelco ¿Cómo que ya se iba?

- Solo vine por que Navi casi me "obligo" a venir – Link meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándolo - ¡que digo! Me obligo, en toda la extensión de la palabra

- Bueno – dije, recordando con desilusión la forma de ser de Link – ¿y a que viniste?

- Solo vengo a traerte esto – dijo Link, mientras aventaba un objeto extraño a la cama – bueno¡adiós!

Y, de repente, se esfumo. Si, así de rápido fue, ya que ni siquiera paso un minuto. Suspire y apreté los puños… pero ahí, me acorde que Link solo venia a traerme "algo" ¿y que será ese "algo"? me acerque a la cama con curiosidad, me senté y observe el objeto con mas detenimiento. Era una pequeña bolsa de cuero, la tome, la abrí y ¡vaya sorpresa que me lleve! Era un emblema de lo que se parecia mucho a un "ying-yang"

Deje el emblema con cuidado sobre mis piernas y revise de nuevo el contenido de la bolsa diminuta. Había un pequeño pergamino con un mensaje:

http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/4748/fic1er2.jpg

La primera vez, vi un poco confundida el mensaje, pero al verlo por segunda vez entendí que idioma era: hyliano… ¡Ah! Si piensan que es muy difícil leerlo, para mi no lo es. Soy tan fan de la saga de Zelda que aprendí a leer el idioma hyliano. El mensaje me sorprendió mucho, y dice así:

"Si quieres visitar alguna vez hyrule puedes utilizar el emblema que tienes en tus manos. Ponla frente a ti y cierra tus ojos. Describe un circulo invisible a tu alrededor seguido de una cruz. Luego susurra las siguientes palabras:

Guiadme hasta hyrule, bendita tierra de las tres diosas din, Nayru y farore´

Suerte:

Link y Navi

No pierdas el emblema…"

¡No saben la emoción que sentía en ese momento… con ayuda de ese emblema y esas palabras, podía ir a Hyrule a la hora que quisiera! Observe de nuevo el emblema brillante y luego lo tome con fuerza entre mis manos. Esto parecía un sueño… solo esperaba que no fuese así¡no ahora que mis hermosos sueños se realizaban! Volví al emblema y luego al mensaje. ¿Seria buen momento para visitar a los hylianos?

Mi corazón latía con más fuerza cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de ver las grandes praderas de Hyrule y las extrañas criaturas que vivían ahí. ¿Por qué imaginármelo, si puedo vivirlo en carne propia?

Muy segura de la decisión que había tomado y mi corazón latiendo de manera que sentía que se me salía del pecho, leí de nuevo el mensaje, agarre el emblema y me pare en medio de la habitación. Hize los movimientos descritos en el mensaje y, apenas iba a decir las palabras "magicas" y ¿Qué creen que paso?

- ¡Alina! – grito la voz de mama

Me quede inmóvil 2 segundos, maldije mil veces en voz baja mi mala suerte, escondí todo de nuevo en la pequeña bolsita y la puse debajo de la almohada, rogando que no se perdiera o cayera en malas manos. Luego de un suspiro, baje corriendo al encuentro de mi mama. Estaba en la sala, preparando su laptop.

- ¡Hey, mama! – le dije, un poco molesta pero al mismo tiempo emocionada - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, si es que así puedo describir mi día – me contesto con una sonrisa – ¿y tu?

- ¡Ah! Pues estudiando matemáticas – mentí a mama, si supiera… - como tu lo has mencionado ¿te gusto como quedo la casa?

- Bieeeen, bieeeen – dijo mama, luego dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en mi cabeza – ojala te quede en tu cabecita claro el castigo. Solo por que has hecho bastante bien el trabajo "sucio" te voy a retirar el castigo. Solo te voy a dejar claro que, con un solo 8 que saques en alguna materia, de nuevo estarás lavando platos

- ¡¡YYYEEEEEEEI!! –grite emocionada, luego abrace a mama - ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias¡Yipiiii¡Prometo ir bien en matemáticas, con tal de no volver al maldito infierno de los deberes de la casa!

Y después de unas cuantas celebraciones y saltos mas, recordé la salida con mis amigos

- Hey, mama – dije con más emoción – ¿podría salir con mis amigos, si salgo bien en las calificaciones?

- ¡Caro! – contesto sonriendo mama – una salida en la semana no te hace mal. Te doy permiso. Ahora, tengo que irme un rato.

Ahora, saltaba de felicidad por tan buenas noticias al final de la semana. Primero, conocer Hyrule, la salida con mis amigos y cero castigos durante la semana… el único oponente: las matemáticas.

- Y ¿a que vas? – dije, sin mantener mi emoción – ¿te tardaras?

-Supongo que si – contesto, cerrando la laptop – solo venia a verte – se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente – te quedaras como masomenos 2 horas mas sola.

- No te preocupes – conteste con una gran sonrisa – "dos horas son mas que suficientes" – pensé

- Bueno, te cuidas, te preparas para mañana y te duermes – mama tomo las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta – ¡adiós, hija!

Y la puerta se cerró. Empecé a reír de repente despacio y tontamente (que hasta yo me di miedo) luego reí mas alto hasta alcanzar el punto máximo de mi risa, hasta que después de 5 minutos de risa tonta y loca, me calme. ¡Por fin! Algo en la vida me sale bien, y lo mejor, estaría dos horas completitas en Hyrule… ¿y que esperaba? Di una vuelta rápida y subí como rayo las escaleras, levante la almohada y ahí estaba… ¡mi entrada indudable a Hyrule! Rápido, rápido, la emoción era enorme, hice rápido los movimientos descritos en el papel y con mi corazón palpitando a mil por minuto, dije lentamente las siguientes palabras:

- Guiadme hasta Hyrule, bendita tierra de las tres diosas Din, Nayru y Farore

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y en ese momento, una leve brisa estaba acariciando mis mejillas, el olor hogareño de mi casa había desaparecido, ahora, el aire que respiraba era muy distinto, como mas claro y puro, definitivamente el ambiente no era el mismo. Con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, abrí lentamente mis ojos, disfrutando cada segundo e instante ese gran momento de mi vida.

Parpadee por unos instantes, lo que veían mis ojos era realmente magnifico.

Estaba parada justo en medio de un enorme campo verde en su totalidad, eleve la vista para visualizar el hermoso cielo color azul, con unas cuantas nubes que parecían algodón, el sol demasiado brillante y muy distinto al de nuestro mundo, ya que sus rayos eran bastante calidos y no irritaban la piel. Camine unos cuantos metros hacia enfrente, me sentía tan bien en ese lugar… tan pacifico y tranquilo. Hasta que decidí hacer algo que, desde pequeña, me propuse a hacer: correr, correr y correr hasta que mis pies ya no pudiesen más...después de 5 minutos, me agote.

- Vaya condición física – me dije a mi misma

Todavía con una enorme emoción, me quite los zapatos y toque con la punta de mis pies descalzos el húmedo pasto, era una sensación tan agradable, que no quería que nunca terminara. Un poco agotada de tanto correr, decidí caminar un rato por aquel excelente y bonito campo… el famoso campo Hyrule. Lo que mas me impresiono fue la enorme extensión que tenia el campo, ya había recorrido bastante y todavía no visualizaba ningún pueblito o montaña. Pero eso no arruinaria mi momento de felicidad…

- "Oh, oh, piensa claro Alina" – la duda surgia y empezaba a preocuparme – "debo encontrar a Link o a Navi, o si no ¿Cómo rayos iba a regresar?"


	7. Entrada al mercado

**Entrada al Mercado**

¿Cómo podré regresar a casa si Hyrule, por lo que me he dado cuenta, es demasiado grande? Y con tan solo 2 horas o menos de tiempo límite, debía de encontrar civilización… ¡Claro! Se supone que en Hyrule, Link es famoso, así que es posible que la mayoría de los habitantes aquí lo conozcan… al menos eso espero

- Si eso no pasa – me dije caminando mas agotada que nunca – entonces si estoy perdida… en sentido figurado y en sentido real.

Seguí caminando y aunque estaba un poco preocupada, en el fondo sentía una enorme emoción… no cualquiera (humano) se encuentra por aquellos rumbos y encontrando una aventura sin buscarla.

Camine y camine y camine, maravillándome con el paisaje tan hermoso que se veía. Y lo que mas me sorprendió fue lo cristalina y pura que se veía el agua de un lago que me encontré en el camino, sin pensarlo dos veces, me detuve un momento y tome saciando mi sed… y aunque todo mundo sabe que el agua es insípida y desabrida, aquella me supo deliciosa. Me dio mucha tristeza no llevar conmigo alguna botella para poder irla bebiendo en el largo camino.

Afortunadamente, a partir de aquel lago, me esperaba una gran sorpresa.

- Una hora caminando y por fin encontré un caminito de tierra – dije mientras me sentaba un momento – ¡una hora! Diablos, ya me metí en un gran lío

Y por un momento pensé:

Ya llegue aquí, mi sueño¿por que apurarme? Así que por que no disfrutar el momento SIN preocupaciones. ¡Si! Eso iba a hacer. Alina, deja a un lado la escuela, los amigos, tu familia y, en especial, a mama, y mejor a gozar con una buena aventura y exploración a todo Hyrule. Di un suspiro, me levante y seguí todo el caminito marcado. Tarde únicamente 15 minutos para que mis ojos vislumbraran la más hermosa y grande estructura que haya visto.

Encontré el enorme y magnifico castillo de Hyrule.

- ¡¡WOOOOOOW!! – fue la primera expresión que hice mientras veía con gran felicidad el castillo - ¡es muchísimo mas grande de lo que en los juegos aparenta y mucho mas bello!

Y después de esta gran alegría, seguí caminando (y seguí y seguí…) ahora mi plan era ver de mas cerca el castillo. Di unos cuantos saltos de felicidad tarareando la canción de Hyrule, lógico, eso era lo que faltaba, pero bueno, la única canción que escuchaban mis oídos era el cantar de los pájaros… Esta bien... me oí muy cursi diciendo eso, pero es la verdad. Y al estar en frente del castillo, tuve que levantar completamente la cabeza para poder ver el inmenso castillo, desde el puente hasta la torre más alta. Con mucha felicidad, decidí entrar. Debajo del puente estaba el típico arrollo, solo se oía el susurrar de el agua al caer, pero al irme acercando se oía las voces de bastantes personas y los gritos de varios niños, me acerque mas y mas rápido, hasta que al final del camino, que por cierto, adornado con varias flores y a los lados unas cuantas casas, pude ver el mercado. Lleno de gente caminando de un lado para otro y muy ocupada, que no se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Claro, nunca falta el pequeño niño o niña que alertaba a los demás que una "extraña" había aparecido. Y así fue. Un pequeño niño, de aspecto inocente y lindo, se paro frente a mí y me miro con mucha atención.

- Ehh… - dije un poco nerviosa – ¡hola pequeño! – le tendí la mano

El pequeño niño, que ahora miraba extrañado mi mano extendida hacia el, hizo un pequeño puchero.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no llores! – le dije alejando la mano y tratando de calmarlo - ¡cálmate! – le implore - ¡se alegre y un buen niño y ve a jugar con los demás!

Pero como si le hubiese dicho todo lo contrario, el niño empezó a llorar y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, tanto, que todo el ruido que había en el mercado se convirtió en silencio mientras todos miraban al niño llorando y después me veían confundidos y atemorizados. Después, empezaron a murmurar entre si. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por la situación. ¿Ahora, que debía hacer?

- T-tu – dijo tartamudeando y señalándome un anciano de entre la multitud – ¿q-que e-eres?

- ¿Cómo que que soy? – le dije molesta y levantando la voz, a esto, el anciano se espanto mas -

- C-claro, si – contesto el anciano – e-eres una criatura bastante r-rara. Tu ropa es extraña y tus orejas son a-algo…

- ¿Mis orejas? – le dije, cubriendo mis oídos – mis orejas…

Ahora entendía lo que el abuelito quería decir. Yo si estaba acostumbrada a ver hylianos con ese tipo de vestimenta. Pero para ellos seguramente yo era como un fenómeno. Mis orejas no eran largas ni puntiagudas como las de ellos, si no mas chiquitas y ovaladas, y que decir de la ropa, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, con unos tenis, una blusa y un chaquetin. Nada típico para los hylianos¿no creen?

- Jejeje – empecé a reír y todos me miraban extrañados – claro, si, mis orejas. Aclarando la duda, soy una humana y ustedes unos hylianos ¿o me equivoco?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Respecto a mi vestimenta – dije levantando el chaquetin por un lado – es el tipo de ropa que usamos frecuentemente nosotros los humanos.

- Se ve bastante incomoda – dijo una niña, adelantándose y acercándose a mi

- Diría lo mismo sobre su vestimenta¿sabes? – le dije a la pequeña niña de ojos color azul

- Y – otra niña se acerco a mi - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Alina – le conteste – mucho gusto

- Tus orejas son un poco raras – me dijo la primera niña – tan chiquitas…

- Lo se – le dije un poco molesta – me gustaría tener sus orejas

Y así comenzó mi relación con la gente de ahí, aunque algunos todavía me miraban con desconfianza. Hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar algo que pensé desde el principio.

- Disculpen – dije alzando la voz - ¿ustedes conocen a Link?

Hubo un largo silencio. Hasta que un niño hablo.

- ¡Como no conocer a nuestro héroe! – dijo emocionado - ¿lo conoces?

- Desgraciadamente – dije en voz baja

- Si es así, tal vez te hayas dado cuenta que es alguien muy amable – dijo muy seguro el niño – aparte de que me esta enseñando a usar la espada

Se me ocurrió una gran idea… pero algo ahí estaba raro. Tal vez ellos no se den cuenta de lo egoísta que es Link.

- ¿Ah, si? – le dije con una sonrisa - ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo? Puede que me de unas cuantas clases de aprender a usar la espada

- Nadie lo sabe – contesto una mujer – Link siempre anda con Navi, su hada, por diferentes rumbos de Hyrule, y a veces hasta Termina

Troné los dedos, eso si que no era bueno. ¿Pero que hay de malo en eso? Podía pasear sin Link…

- ¡Hey, Alina! – dijo una voz detrás de la multitud – no esperaste demasiado para usar el emblema ¿verdad?

Todos le abrieron paso al ver a Link entrar y se llenaron de alegría al verlo

- ¿Qué tal, chicos? – dijo Link saludando a toda la gente con Navi al lado – ¡con que conociendo a la humana nueva!

- Claro, si – le dije molesta a Link - ¿Qué tal si me enseñas a usar la espada?

- ¡Usar la espada! – dijo Link fingiendo impresión - ¡oh, no, no! Apenas llegas y ya quieres ser violenta. Claro que te enseñare señorita "adelantada a los hechos" pero primero lo primero.

Algo ahí andaba mal. Link no me trataba tan mal como antes.

- Y se puede saber – le dije siguiéndole la corriente - ¿Qué es lo primero?

- ¡Conocer a la Princesa Zelda! – dijo muy sonriente – es la primera vez que un humano pisa tierra de Hyrule, y tu has de tener ese honor tan grande

¡Eso si me cayo de perlas! Conocer a la princesa Zelda, por fin ver a la protagonista de mi juego preferido. Y en todo ese tiempo nunca se me ocurrió algo así

- ¿¡A Zelda!? – le dije impresionada - ¡¿Zelda!?

- ¡Ah, ah! – dijo Link tapando mi boca con sus dedos – Princesa Zelda para ti

- Claro, si – dije sin aun poder creerlo – Princesa Zelda, la Princesa del Destino… ¿y que esperamos? – agarre a Link de la mano y lo jale – ¡no hay que perder tiempo!

- Esta bien – dijo Link soltándome de la mano bruscamente provocando que me cayera – pero no te emociones, que primero hay que ver si te quiere recibir

- No te preocupes Alina – hablo por fin Navi – iré contigo para irnos adelantando, Link todavía necesita hacer algunas cosas por aquí

- Me parece buena idea – dijo muy imponente Link – váyanse ya, no hay que perder tiempo

Y antes de que Link se diera la vuelta, un anciano preocupado y temeroso lo llamo, mientras me veía con gran inquietud en el suelo, Link no se opuso y fue con el a hablar. Me levante y me di una sacudida, ese sentón si que dolía.

Me sentía tan incomoda que todos me vieran de esa manera, como si fuera un gran peligro…

- Anda Alina – me dijo apurada Navi dándome unos pequeños jalones – la Princesa debe estar esperándote

- Pues no que…

- Si, Link dijo eso – dijo Navi muy nerviosa – pero ya sabes como es contigo, anda, date prisa

Navi se adelanto y yo la segui, me senti mejor al salir de ahí, ya nadie me veia de manera extraña.

- Navi – le dije al salir de ahí - ¿Por qué todos me miran raro?

- Imagina esto – dijo mas tranquila Navi – estas muy comoda en tu casa, sin ninguna novedad, todo es normal, y de repente, llega una persona desconocida. ¿Ahora entiendes la razon?

Yo entendia que no estaban acostumbrados¿pero a que me vieran de esa manera? Decidi no preguntar mas, total, si iba a permanecer ahí, debian acostumbrarse.

- ¿Es cierto que entre Zelda y Link hay… algo? – pregunte de repente y sin pensarlo

- Vaya pregunta mas descabellada – dijo Navi volando frente a mi – por supuesto que no hay nada

- ¿Enserio?

- Bueno – dijo Navi cambiando el tono de su voz – si te refieres a una relacion amorosa…

- A eso me refería al principio – le conteste

- ¡Ah! – dijo Navi con una risita – si… hay algo. Los dos siempre se ponen muy extraños cuando están uno frente al otro

Esboce una sonrisa. Tan siquiera ahora estaba segura de que Link y Zelda eran el uno para el otro.

Solo espero que Zelda no sea igual que Link...

* * *

_N: Hasta aqui es donde deje de escribir la historia, pero no se preocupen, la continuare. (En proceso el siguiente capitulo) Gracias por leer _


	8. La Princesa Zelda

**La Princesa Zelda**

Imaginarse a una Zelda engreida no es muy dificil, o por lo menos a mi parecer.

Dando ordenes aqui y alla, arreglarse y lucir bien a cada momento...

- Ahhhh - suspire - sindo asi la Princesa Zelda, no me extrañaria que esos dos tuvieran una buena relación

- ¿De que hablas? - menciono Navi volando frente a mi

- Ehm... lo siento - dije apenada - aveces suelo hablar sola...

Vaya, Link y Zelda, el Heroe del Tiempo y la Princesa del Destino.

Es un tema interesante para un fanfic...

- Hehehe - solte una risita - tengo una nueva historia que escribir

Navi volvio a detenerse y me miro desconcertada

- Lo siento, lo siento - dije de nuevo - es algo que debo dejar de hacer

Que suerte de Zelda si es que Link la quiere de verdad. Lo que daria por estar en su lugar...

¿¡Pero que digo?!

- ¡Que horror tener a un novio asi de arrogante! - grite mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza

Abri mis ojos y justo ahi, se encontraba Navi, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Que te sucede, Alina? - pregunto Navi extrañada de mi comportamiento

- Ehh... olvidalo Navi, cosas sin importancia - suspire

De ahi, el resto del camino fue tranquilo. Segui pensando en la idea de Link y Zelda juntos...

- Y bien - dijo Navi volando alrededor mio - ¿que te parece? hermoso ¿cierto?

Me quede sin palabras. Este SI era el castillo de Hyrule, en donde la Princesa Zelda gobernaba. ¡Sumamente impresionante!

- Increible... - mire a Navi - ¡hahaha¡Navi, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad!

- No hay problema, Alina - dijo guiñando su pequeño ojo

Admiraba de nuevo el enorme castillo... Mi sonrisa y emocion se desvanecian poco a poco mientras pensaba mas y mas en una pregunta...

- Eh... Navi, yo...

- ¡Y bien! - grito Link por detras, mientras se acercaba mas

Rode los ojos, sin darme cuenta de que me habia olvidado por completo de esa pregunta

- ¿Y Por que aun no entran? - Link me miro - Oh, cierto. Recuerdo que no dejan entrar animales al castillo... ¡Por las diosas Alina, mirate! cualquiera que tuviera buen gusto, se daria cuenta de lo horrible que eres

- ¡Con una ch...!

- No podemos entrar sin ti - dijo rapidamente Navi, antes de que yo dijera una estupidez

- Claro, claro, si. Nadie puede hacer una entrada triunfal sin el Heroe del Tiempo al frente - dijo Link, imponente... yo creo que mas bien, como un idiota.

- ¡Hey! - decia Navi, tronando los dedos enfrente de Link, sacandolo de su trance - no queremos llegar tarde con la Princesa ¿cierto?

- Cierto, andando

Seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a la enorme puerta dando la entrada a la gran estructura, custodiada por dos guardias.

- ¡Link¡Navi! que gusto verlos por estos rumbos de nuevo - saludo el primer guardia

- Y vienen acompañados ¿eh? - siguio el segundo guardia

- Solo una amiga del exterior - argumento Link - venimos a ver a la Princesa Zelda ¿Esta su Alteza disponible?

- Ahora mismo los esta esperando - dijo el primer guardia

- Por favor, siganme - dijo el segundo guardia

Mire a Navi, quien estaba a mi lado. El guardia comenzo el recorrido dentro del castillo. Link me miro de reojo mientras me indicaba con un movimiento de su cabeza que empezara a caminar.

El me espero hasta que llegara a su lado y juntos seguimos al guardia. Veía con asombro aquellos enormes pasillos alfombrados de rojo. En las paredes, cientos de cuadros y columnas increiblemente detalladas. Derrepente senti un escalofrio. Mi sexto sentido hizo que volteara hacia Link. Este me veia. El color rojo en mis mejillas revelaron mi timidez y agache mi mirada.

- ¿Que puede tener de peligroso una humana como tu? - dijo Link, levantando mi cabeza con su mano, haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

Sin entender lo que queria decir, de alguna u otra forma, senti un poco de rencor y bruscamente voltee hacia otro lado, con las lagrimas a punto de salir.

Trate de calmarme mientras seguiamos caminando. El guardia al fin se detuvo frente a una puerta, mas grande que las demas que habia visto por los pasillos. Sin esperar mucho, la abrio.

- A la par conmigo ¿entiendes? - me dijo Link friamente

- Bien - respondi

El guardia se adelanto.

- Su Alteza, la Gobernante de Hyrule, la Princesa Zelda - grito con voz fuerte y firme el guardia - sus invitados, Link y su acompañante, han llegado.

Link y yo comenzamos a caminar. En ese colosal cuarto, en donde mi corazon latia fuertemente de la gran emocion que sentia, seguia la alfombra roja, hasta llegar a la princesa Zelda, quien estaba de pie para recibirnos con una grata sonrisa.


	9. Creo que estoy celosa

Caminabamos por aquella enorme alfombra, atravesando la enorme habitacion, al mismo tiempo en que la Princesa Zelda nos veia con cierta impaciencia, al ver que nos demorabamos.

- Mas aprisa - interrumpio Link mi admiracion hacia aquel lugar

Mis piernas temblaban de un modo incontrolable, haciendo que mi cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara. Comenze a reir totalmente apenada despues de que un guardia intentaba ayudarme.

- Lo siento - dije levantandome, sin aun contener la risa - hehe... no puedo creerlo

Dirigi mi mirada hacia la Princesa Zelda de nuevo. Ella solamente quedo seria ante mi comportamiento. Y al fin, llegamos a los pies del trono.

- Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda - dijo muy serio Link haciendo una reverencia, note como se sonrojaba un poco y volvio a erguirse - perdone usted la estupidez de mi invitada...

Zelda, dirigio su mirada hacia mi, un tanto inconforme. Luego empezo a reir.

- No te preocupes - me dijo gentilmente Zelda - todo mundo tropieza alguna vez

- Eso creo - Link me miro serio

- Queridisimo heroe del tiempo, Link - dijo Zelda - ¿podria usted dejar de ser tan propio?

- ¡Como cometer tan grande imprudencia, su majestad! - dijo Link, haciendo una reverencia de nuevo - no puedo ser tan descarado y tratar de tu a una persona tan importante...

Confuso... ¿todo eso seria parte de un juego?¿Seria sarcasmo¿o seria de verdad?

- ... una persona tan importante en mi vida - dijo Link, sonriendo al tiempo que Zelda se sonrojaba

¡Duh! pregunta contestada.

Demasiados romanticos para mi gusto... definitivamente estos dos, se amaban.

Zelda se aproximo a Link al tiempo que este la recibia con los brazos abiertos, enseguida voltee mi mirada hacia otro lado con disgusto... y los guardias ya no estaban.

- ¡Link, me da mucho gusto verte! - dijo Zelda emocionada

Link correspondio con un beso en la mejilla de Zelda. Me sorprendi ante ese acto, y senti un poco de odio.

- ¡Ejem! no es por nada pero... aunque los guardias se hayan ido, sigo aqui - dije por fin

- ¡Lo-l-lo siento! - hablo Zelda apenada, separandose de Link

- Ehm... no importa - dije haciendo una reverencia, sin que notaran mi cara de disgusto - Princesa Zelda

Link poso una mano sobre mi cabeza.

- Ella es de quien te hable dias atras, Zelda - dijo Link - su nombre es Alina

Zelda me observo, sonriendo. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, pero mis ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario. Todo se torno obscuro alrededor de mi.

Una voz resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza... y lo que proponia era tentador.

_Matar¿eso deseas?_

Una risa silenciosa y maliciosa empezo a surgir. Cerre mis ojos...

_"¿Que esperas? una muerte por capricho, sera tu comienzo..."_

- ¿Alina, estas bien? - pregunto la voz de Zelda, haciendome reaccionar.

Abri mis ojos, asustada. Visualize a Zelda, Link y Navi a un lado mientras yo reposaba en una cama. Me levante precipitadamente provocando que me cayera... de nuevo.

- Tranquila - dijo Navi volando alrededor de mi - no te precipites

- No me obligues a levantarte de nuevo - dijo Link

Me levante y me sente a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Que me paso? - dije - ¿por que estoy aqui?

- Bueno - explico Zelda apenada por lo que diria a continuacion - despues de tu extraña respuesta, te desmayaste

- ¿Extraña respuesta? - pregunte, no entendia lo que pasaba

- Si, despues de que Zelda te preguntara sobre tu vestimenta, contestaste algo...

" - Ella es de quien te hable dias atras, Zelda, su nombre es Alina

- Bienvenida al reino de Hyrule - dijo Zelda - Espero que tu estancia aqui te sea reconfortable.

- Con esas ropas, no creo - dijo Link

- Cierto... tal vez desees que te facilitemos algo mas comodo... - propuso Zelda, sonriendo a Alina

La niña, se inclinaba de un lado a otro, con la mirada perdida

- Hehe... creo que estoy celosa

¡Paf...!

Link y Zelda se miraron extrañados

- ¡Te dije que estaba loca! - dijo Link a Zelda"

Me sonroje totalmente al escuchar el relato... pero, no estuve consciente al decir eso.

- Eh... ¿en verdad yo dije eso?

- Mas claro, no se pudo oir - dijo Link - pero turbio es la que mencionaste ¿a que te referias?

Mire a Navi, y recorde.

- Navi es testigo que yo hablo sola - dije rapidamente, luego de que no encontraba otra solucion - perdone su Majestad, al no prestar atencion a lo que sus labios pronunciaban.

Es extraño, aquellos sentimientos horribles,habian desaparecido. Sentia que me agradaba la idea de que Link y Zelda estuvieran juntos.

- Quiero pensar que pensabas en Andres - dijo Navi, soltando una risa al darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonaban sus palabras

- Si - menti a Navi, sin saber realmente en lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

- ¿Segura? - menciono Zelda, voltee a verla directamente a los ojos.

Penetro mas y mas en mi mirada, hasta que parpadeo sorprendida.

- Segura - menti de nuevo

Zelda me miro distinta, como si hubiera encontrado algo en mi mirada que desconocia.

-¿Que pasa, Zelda? - pregunto Link

La Princesa observo a Link.

- Es una gran persona - contesto Zelda sonriendo - Alina

Me senti alegre, agache mi mirada y feliz me dirigi a Link

- ¿Aun puedes proporcionarme alguna ropa Hyliana?


End file.
